The Symbol of Geed
is the 25th episode, and part 2 of the Series Finale of the series, Ultraman Geed. This episode aired on December 16th, 2017.https://m-78.jp/geed/story/#story2117 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The Symbol of Geed" Synopsis Ultraman Belial Atrocious reigns supreme. Ultraman Zero Beyond has fallen. There is now only one person who can save the universe from Belial's evil: his son, Ultraman Geed. Plot Picking up where the previous episode left off on, Ultraman Geed is now engaged in battle against his father, the transformed Ultraman Belial Atrocious, while Laiha and the still-alive Kei are engaged in a fierce sword fight to the finish. Despite Geed giving it his all, even switching to his Royal Mega-Master form, Belial Atrocious's absorption of Ultraman King's Carellen Element throughout the Universe proves is much more powerful than the Capsule that Riku has of Ultraman King, and the superpowered evil ultra overpowers Geed with little effort, even managing to drain all of Geed's energy, even in his most powerful form. Weakened, Geed is left at the mercy of Belial Atrocious. However Zero, with as much strength as he has left, manages to take the Enzyme from the Neo Britannia and successfully expose it to Belial's Color Timer to nullify his consumption of the Carellen Element. At the same time though, Zero leaves himself wide open for Belial Atrocious to impale him in the chest once more, causing Zero to disappear. Suddenly during the battle of the Ultras, a Green Orb descends from the Sky and reveals itself to be none other than the Father of Ultra himself! Ultra Father wrestles with Belial Atrocious, and to prevent both of them from escaping, he creates a green barrier around a portion of the city where their fight is occurring, allowing Geed to turn back into Riku and regroup with the gang for a new plan. Elsewhere during Laiha and Kei's swordfight, shortly after the arrival of Ultra Father, Kei manages to escape as well, ending their latest battle in a tie. Several hours later, Leito is found alive, but is taken to the hospital to recover from his and Zero's wounds, leaving him out of action. Riku and the gang regroup, preparing for the next phase of the plan: Now that Belial Atrocious can no longer siphon Carellen Elements to power himself, Geed and Zegan can trap him into the exiled dimension. With Ultra Father's barrier in the city weakening, Riku goes off to face his final battle with his father, while Laiha is left to face Kei in one last swordfight. Sure enough, Ultra Father's barrier does not last, and it disappear just as Belial Atrocious begins to physically overpower him, leaving the veteran Ultra physically drained. Luckily, Riku has once again transformed into Ultraman Geed to face his father, while Zena takes control of Zegan and joins the young Ultra in battle. Surrounding the evil Ultra, Geed fires his Wrecking Burst attack and Zegan fires its Zegant Beam at one another, causing both attacks to destabilize and generate a black hole above the city just like before. Belial however remains unaffected by their efforts, and he destroys Zegan shortly after with his Atros Burst attack (luckily, Zena manages to escape before the attack can kill him.) Now by himself, Ultraman Geed is left to face his father alone, but is powerless against Belial Atrocious's attacks countering all of his own at a much higher strength, all while Belial gloats that he will never beat him since he's nothing more than an experiment. Geed however refuses to give up to his corrupted father, and his continued resistance suddenly powers up the Ultra Capsules, even reaching out to all of the Ultras that they were based (save for Belial.) Suddenly, Ultraman King appears himself, and granting some of his Carellen Element to Riku, Ultraman Geed splits into all five of his separate forms! Primitive, Solid Burning, Acro Smasher, Magnificent, and Royal Mega-Master! The five forms of Ultraman Geed battle fiercely with Belial Atrocious, and the superpowered evil Ultra is unable to stand up to his son's 5-on-1 assault. Finally with the evil Ultra weakened, all 5 form of Geed strike him with their respective attacks: *Geed Solid Burning fires his Strike Boost *Geed Royal Mega-Master fires his Royal End *Geed Primitive fires his Wrecking Burst *Geed Magnificent fires his Big Bustaway *Geed Acro Smasher fires his Atmos Impact The combined might of their rays not other destroys the Giga Battle Nizer, but also neutralizes the Monster Capsules that make up Belial Atrocious's form, turning back into Ultraman Belial once more. With his father weakened, Geed hoists Ultraman Belial up and drags him into the exiled dimension. Meanwhile, Laiha and Kei's fight culminated with the former overpowered the latter on ease. However, Laiha halted her assaults upon noticing her opponent became delirious and reached his limit in courtesy of the loss of his Sturm Organs. Taking sympathy upon the feeble alien upon realizing how much his loyalty towards the fallen Ultra costed him, she comforted Kei by reassuring that he was of use to Belial. Feeling that he is at peace, Kei accepts his death and dissipates into green light. Inside the Black Hole, Geed and the weakened Belial clashed their energized fists, connecting their mental landscape in which Riku witnessed Belial's past, including: *His betrayal to the Land of Light in his quest for power. *His fusion with Alien Reiblood. *His murder of the Ghost Sorcerer, Reibatos. *His, meeting with the Darkness Five, Kei, and cause of the Crisis Impact. Feeling sympathetic for how much pain his father went through in his quest for power and revenge, Riku pleads for Belial to let go of his past and move on. Belial however, too far gone from redemption, refuses and continues to fight. With no other choice, Geed fires his Wrecking Burst attack and Belial fires his Deathcium Ray. With Belial too weak to fight on, Geed wins the beam battle and once again, Ultraman Belial is destroyed. The sombered Geed then said goodbye to his father before returning on earth, at which everyone hailed him as his savior for real. Reverting to his human form, Riku meets up with Laiha who has gotten over her fight against the Alien Sturm. Activating King's Capsule, Riku summoned Ultraman King who thanked them for their efforts in purifying Carellan Elements, adding that the process is not only restored his physical form, but also completely undo universe's scarring from Crisis Impact. Just then, Father of Ultra meets up with Ultraman King where her expresses his agreement over Geed's might even though his full potential yet to be untapped. Before departing back to Land of Light, the two Ultras entrusted Earth's safety to Geed's hands. With Belial no more, life goes back to normal for Riku and his friends, but with a few changes: *Riku resumes his normal job with Haruo at the Ginga Marketplace, but is happy to see that everyone recognizes Geed as Earth's Savior. *Laiha teasingly contemplates on staying with Riku, much to Moa's chargin, who proceeds to squabble with her over who deserves to stay with Riku. *Leito resumes his normal life with his family. Now that Belial is gone, Ultraman Zero separates from him to resume his universal journey. Sometime later, Riku, Laiha, Pega, Leito, Moa, and Zena gather together in a park to spend time with one another, with all of them ending the series by shouting Riku's catchphrase: Standing around doing nothing won't get you anywhere! Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *The ending of Ultra Fight Orb is revisited, though it is revealed that Reibatos was actually killed by Ultraman Belial, rather than Ultraman Geed. **Geed being shown at the end of Ultra Fight Orb was most likely for promoting the new Ultra at the time, and also probably to conceal the fact that Belial had returned once again. External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes